Summary. The Computational Core will enable the Center to extract RNA cis-regulatory element information in pre-mRNAs and mRNAs, as detected by DMS chemical probing data (Core 1) and protein binding signatures. The combination of RNA structure, phylogenetics, and protein-RNA interactions will make these new computafional tools of great use, both in the Center, and in the wider Systems Biology community.